Talk:Zhed Shadowhoof
Name In the second Nightfall trailer his ingame name is shown as full name, with 2nd name, Zhed Shadowhoof. -- 08:31, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't know what to say except i took it as they list it under this name. I gues it remains to see how it will be when the game is launched.--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 14:13, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::I changed the articles name to represent the actual NPC, who is called Zhed Shadowhoof :::Maybe just useless trivia, but Zhed is the only hero referenced with a last name (and a long one at that). Are they worried you're going to confuse him with all of the other Zheds in the game, or what? ;) -- Peej 09:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yep, not very useful. He is the only one with a last name. Tahlkora has a last name too, but it's not used. Master of Whispers is the only hero referenced by title. Acolyte Jin and Acolyte Sousuke are the only ones with a rank title in their name, and Margrid is the only one with a kind of reputation suffix to her name ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::::Don't forget General Morgahn, he also has a rank in his name. Regarding last names, it seems to me that ArenaNet almost always gives non-humans last names (Zhed Shadowhoof, Talon Silverwing, Yorrt Strongjaw, Sariss Yassith, every non-human boss in the game except a select few such as Guardians), but there are plenty of humans with only one name. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 20:49, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Yea, good point. And humans with both first and last names do sometimes appear without their last names, yet the non-humans doesn't seem to. But Factions did have Erys Vasburg though. Lo Sha and Kai Ying are likely just the names (no surnames), since these are obviously Chinese inspired names. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:49, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Koss, like Tahlkora, also has a last name that's not used normally. However, remember it makes sense for both Koss and Tahlkora to not use their last names, given their circumstances. Capcom 00:09, 7 February 2007 (CST) Species One question, seeing as this guy is a Centaur rather than human, would disease still spread to him? Would he not be affected by similar things that depend on species? If so then I can see which Elementalist hero I'll be choosing. :) --Blobulator 02:58, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Talon Silverwing spreads disease, I bet Zhed would too. --Raspberry8200 ::Wait, from my experience, Talon Silverwing does not spread disease to humans. --Ctran 21:18, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Well I got him, and was battling some of those wierd variants of skales in I think it was the Marga Coast, it seems that disease in fact does not spread to him. --Blobulator 03:07, 31 October 2006 (CST) It has been mentioned in the Razah talk page that some tests should be done to confirm if Zhed is "human" with respect to Edge of Extinction in order to come up with a scientific basis for declaring Razah "human" or what. I can't do the test myself so I wanted to just mention it in here. Seva 18:14, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Wellll when I was skill capping some skill, think it was Discord, our whole party was diseased except Zhed, and I was running around thinking about this. Either he's immune or just lucky, a real test could be done easily at the battle isle. Kamahl the Fist 11:39, 3 December 2006 (CST) :: I Don't think the battle isles is a good place to test it. That's a PvP Situation and I'm not sure if we're sure that the PvP mechanics are the same as the PvE mechanics. We've never had other species in pvP before, and for all we know they're considered "Human" there, but not in PvE! Lu Zon ::: Hit the Isle of the Nameless and use the ring around the Student of Disease. The explorable area shouldn't be using a PvP ruleset. --Valentein 11:47, 22 January 2007 (CST) Idle quote in Ring of Fire I saw an idle quote from Zhed in Abbadon's Mouth that goes something like "Which is worse? A live, corrupt human trying to take over the world, or a dead, rotting one trying to do the same thing?" Other heroes also have idle quotes specific to Tyria. I'm not sure how to work this into the article since it doesn't depend on your story progression in Nightfall. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 11:36, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Hmmm... interesting... is it possible for you to determine if the heroes non-NF quotes are region-based or also primary quest/mission-based? Not sure how it can be worked in yet, maybe start another block identifying it as non-NF for now. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:25, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Getting idle quotes out of the heroes took a lot longer than I thought it would. I found out that it's not region-based (I got the same quotes in Kryta), and it may not even be campaign-based (Sousuke used the same quote in Tyria and Cantha). I got these quotes: ::Sousuke (North Kryta Province and Bukdek Byway): "Hmmm. Joko's Domain. Well, that could be snappier. Joko's Towering Palace of Doom!" ::Zhed (North Kryta Province and Abbadon's Mouth): "Which is worse? A live, corrupted human trying to take over the world, or a dead, rotting one doing the same thing?" ::Tahlkora (NKP): "An undead general in the Bone Palace? This we can handle." ::Morgahn (Bukdek Byway): "Kourna, Istan, and Vabbi have turned their backs on me, but Lyssa still hears my prayers. All is not lost." ::I've only seen these quotes, so they may just have a single non-Elonian quote (although Zhed's wouldn't make much sense in Cantha, and I didn't see him use one there to confirm) -- bcstingg (talk • ) 20:57, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Hmm.. so you've always only seen that one quote from each of them when outside Elona? What's your current NF progress for that character? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:41, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::I've finished Gate of Desolation, and my current primary quest is "A Deal's a Deal." I'll bet I'm just seeing hero quotes that aren't listed here rather than quotes unique to Tyria. I thought Zhed might be talking about the Lich with that quote, but he's talking about Palawa Joko. I'll update the hero pages with the ones I've listed here. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 00:16, 23 January 2007 (CST) His name Can it be that his name is from the movie of pulp fiction ? fotovince 13:51, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Don't you think you should at least explain why you think that? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:05, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, come on, you've got to know that one! "Zed's dead, baby, Zed's dead"! But yeah, it's sorta far fetched. :P --Dirigible 23:13, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Actually I don't, haven't watched it before :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:50, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah sorry here the wiki link ^^ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulp_Fiction_%28film%29 fotovince 11:03, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmm.. reading the part where Zed is mentioned, aside from having a name similarity, there's nothing in common, so it's gonna be pretty hard to justify a trivia link. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:36, 26 March 2007 (CDT)